The picture
by vampire1031
Summary: Jojo and the pack are going to have to endure a cheerleader who is trying to break up the pack just so that the school will return to normal where everyone hates eachother. Will she succeed? JojoxOC's
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Can it be

It's Jojo's junior year and it seems since the pack came to Whoville High, everyone has been getting along better than ever, the jocks are sitting with the goths, the preps are asking the nerds for help with studying and everything is just going great. The trophy case is filled with trohphies that they won, everything from baseball to basketball, to math decathalons. Everyone is much more happy except the captain of the cheerleading squad, Missy.

"Ugh this is so disgusting, ever since Jojo went out with Mana he got more courage and now all of a sudden everybody here is getting along, I mean yeah they still have their arguments but its not like even a high school anymore"

"Well what do you plan to do Missy?"

"I plan on breaking up Mana and Jojo"

"Yeah but how are you going to do that?'

"Watch"

Missy and a few of her friends go to the principles office, Missy begins to cry as she walks into the principles office. Her friends being confused on why she started crying all of a sudden.

"Missy whats wrong?"

"Its Mr. Mana sir, he was trying to ask me out on a date and now I feel unsafe"

"But isnt he with Jojo?"

"Yes but i guess he was tired with Jojo so he wants to go out with me"

"Well I have no other choice but to fire him then and put a restraining order on him"

Jojo gets out of class and heads to the parking lot.

"This isn't right Mana's car isn't here" Jojo says dropping his bag and begins to dig into his pocket for his phone.

"Oh Mana said that he had to run to the store to get some groceries for your guys' dinner"

"Well that's not like him" Jojo says putting his knuckles under his chin.

"How come Jojo?" Missy says picking up his backpack.

"Well when ever Mana goes to the store he ALWAYS makes sure I am with him that way he doesnt go to all the free sample places and end up forgetting where we parked"

"Oh but he said it was very important because he wanted...some kind of chicken thing"

"Oh yes Mana does like shoyu chicken" Jojo says shrugging his shoulders.

"Hey Jojo I need help studying for my math test tomorrow so mind coming over for a bit and helping me out"

"yeah I don't mind"

Jojo jumps into the passenger seat of Missy's car as they drive off to her house. She walks up to her door and opens the door greeting her mom telling her that Jojo them would be studying up stairs.

They make their way upstairs as Jojo reaches into his bag and pulls out his algebra book. Jojo takes off his chains from his tight skater pants as he crosses his legs before opening up to their homework. But Missy had other plans, she pushes Jojo to the bed as she crawls up to him her body between his legs.

"MISSY WTF ARE YOU DOING?" Jojo says pushing her off of him.

"Studying" Missy says trying to act innocent.

"Thats bull and you know it, you never wanted my help you just wanted to make out with me didn't you!" Jojo says in a furious tone.

"And how would you know that Jojo" Missy says giving him a sly grin.

"Because your a cheerleader and the football team says you tried to hook up with each of them but they rejected you."

"Ok I am sorry but i really do need help"

"Fine so lets get to work" Jojo says as he takes out the picture of him and Mana from his math book. Missy picking up the picture sits down beside Jojo as he begins to explain the work to her. She nods her head as she places the picture on her drawer before solving the problems. When Jojo figures that she got the hang of it. He calls Mana who comes over to pick him up.

"Hey raven, how come you never call me after school to pick you up?" Mana asks

"Sorry wolfie, Its because Missy told me that you went to the store to pick up dinner"

"I did but i could have picked you up it would have only took me a few minutes"

"Oh well lets go home" Jojo says giving Mana a kiss on the cheek before putting his seat belt on.

At the packs house, Vienna, Pam and Lehua are busy making dinner while Damien, Nick, and Jonah are setting the table. Cyrus, Hawk, and Travis are busy giving the kids a bath while Shamus, Sam, Aaron, Koa, Justin are working out in the back.

"So Justin how does it feel to know that PJ is going to college?"

"Its great, I know he is going to make me proud"

"Cyrus, what about you?"

"I am stoked that Hoku is going to have a baby"

"She is! When!"

"February 1st" Cyrus says.

"Oh thats going to be good" Shamus says.

A/N end of chapter 1 this is going to be a 5 chapter story but i hope you guys are ready for twists.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Bear no shame

Missy decides that her plan is going really well, the Jocks and preps are arguing with each other the goths and emo's are still getting along, the nerds are petrified of going into the goth/emo territory.

"So Missy how is your plan going"

"It is going exactly as planned" Missy says

"So whats next in line"

"I am going to try and break the pack" Missy says raising her head.

"Good luck Missy those people are not going to break easy"

"No its not, just watch me" Missy says as she stomps off.

Missy decides to go up to Jonah, Cyrus, Zeke, and Hawk and talk to them. Jonah all look at her with a confused look on their faces.

"Hi Jonah, I want to know if you guys wanted to cruise after school" Missy says brushing up against Jonah.

"That sounds like fun lets go ask the rest of the pack" Cyrus says grabbing his cell phone.

"NO! I mean no need it can just be us for now and then next time we can invite the others"

"I Guess thats ok" Cyrus says putting his cell phone back into his bag.

After the final bell Jojo jumps into Mana's car as he asks Mana why wasn't he teaching P.E today.

"Oh I am on vacation right now so i got a week off"

"Really? I thought you get two weeks off"

"No i need one week the other week I will save it for later"

"If you say so babe" Jojo says kissing Mana on the cheek

Jonah, Cyrus, Zeke, and Hawk all meet up with Missy as they go to the ice cream parlor.

"Sooo. Jonah, Cyrus, Zeke, Hawk how is it being in the pack"

"It is great, we love each other as a family even though alot of us are not even really related" Jonah says.

"We have so much more fun and adventures together" Cyrus says raising the rock sign

"Oh well Jonah I would like to ask you out on a date" Missy says

"Kinda late Missy I already have a girlfriend" Jonah says.

"I do to, and a baby on the way so don't bother asking me" Cyrus says.

"Zeke, Hawk, what about you guys?" Missy asks

"Eh I am not really looking for a relationship right now" Hawk says.

"And your a cheerleader not goth" Zeke says

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Not my type"

"Well at least my family isn't gay and going out with each other, that is just sick"

Jonah, Cyrus, Hawk, and Zeke slowly turn around and give Missy an Evil glare.

"What did you just say about our family" Jonah whispers as the pack members surround her

"What your not going to hit a girl are you?" Missy asks getting uneasy.

"We have more class than that" Cyrus says.

"Just to prove that we bear no shame about our family" Jonah gives Zeke a kiss on the forehead. Smiling and giving Missy a sly look.

"Just to show that I bear no shame against my family" Zeke takes off his shirt and tosses it over his shoulder, before grinning and flexis his body showing off his muscles and gives Missy the finger.

"This is all thanks to the pack, the constant work out and training with the leaders them made me fit and strong"

"To show that I bear no shame against my family" Hawk says as he takes out a case as he puts on black eye liner and nail polish and lipstick,

"Hey Hawk dont use all the make up" Zeke says as he grabs the make up using a little himself.

"Wow you guys are such freaks" Missy says

Just then a milk shake comes flying across the room and hits Missy on the back of the head covering her in chocolate shake.

"Who the hell through that" Missy says in a furious tone.

"I did" A girl says from behind her.

When missy turns around she sees a gurl holding a baby in her arms.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" missy says.

"My name is Kale you stupid girl, and this is Cyrus new baby girl"

"Aww damn I missed my baby being born" Cyrus says lowering his head.

"Its ok this ditzy cheerleader is the one to blame for it"

"I never hit a girl but i can sure do this" Cyrus grabs a milk shake and is about to throw it.

"Hold it Cyrus I bought that" Jonah says grabbing his mint shake and handing Cyrus a coffee shake.

Cyrus than throws the coffee shake on her causing her to be more sticky.

"DAMN YOU AND YOUR STUPID PACK" Missy shrieks.

"Jonah you know that Missy is talking about Vienna too"

Jonah without hesitating tosses his shake on her.

"You can't talk about my girlfriend or my family you...Wow if alpha wasnt going for T you have no idea what i would call you"

The pack ends up leaving Missy covered in various milk shakes as they go back home. The pack members introduce Kale to the pack as they all wonder where Mana and Jojo are,

"Oh They are in the room cuddling and sleeping, Pj and Justin are out getting lunch, Aaron and Koa, are getting hair cuts, Siris and Lehua are at the beach and we are having ribs for dinner" Shamus says taking a bite of his ice cream cone.

A/N haha Jonah wanted to really go off at Missy but I wouldn't let him

Jonah: Don't push it alpha i will still say it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: wisdom of the lepoard, faith of the turtle, beauty of the cherry blossom

Shamus, Andrew and Michelle are starting there middle school year and everybody knows that once middle school comes thats when the bullies get worst. Siris drops off the kids to middle school for their first day, and gives them each some money for lunch and snacks.

"Thanks Siris" Shamus says getting out of the car wearing a spotted hoodie that his mother knitted.

"Thanks fox" Andrew says wearing a black and gold hoodie that Vienna bought him for Christmas.

"Thanks dad" Michelle says wearing a shirt with the kanji word "Sakura" on the front.

They begin to head to their classes, Shamus being the eldest takes Michelle to the 6th grade building as Andrew gives Shamus a hug before heading into the 7th grade building, and Shamus goes into the 8th grade building.

Just as Shamus takes his seat a boy about an inch or two taller than Shamus walks up to him and knocks his books off his desk.

"Oops sorry girly boy" the boy says snickering as he gives two other boys a high five

"It's alright it must be hard not being able to walk in a straight line without your lackies holding your hands" Shamus says

"Oh yeah you think your funny, Well how about I beat you to a pulp after class"

"No thats ok, I don't want to get my hoodie dirty" Shamus says opening his book as he begins to study.

During lunch Michelle, Shamus, and Andrew are sitting at a table as the boy and his friends come up, Shamus just looks up and grins as Andrew and Michelle glare at the group of people.

"My big sister told me all about you and your freaks, you guys call yourselves a pack right?"

"Your big sister told you about us oh how sweet we feel honored" Andrew says which causes michelle to snicker.

"What the heck are you laughing at pinky?" a girl says clenching her fists.

"MY HAIR IS STREAKED PINK STUPID, AND WHAT ABOUT YOU! YOU SHOULD PUT YOUR BANGS DOWN TO HIDE THAT TARGET YOU CALL A FOREHEAD!" Michelle snarls

"Hehe just like her parents" Shamus says.

"After school you three against three of us" the boy says smacking Shamus in the face, the cafeteria all just looks in their direction, awe on their face.

"Hehe, It would be below me to fight someone like you, I fight for reasons, not petty things"

The boy then tosses his juice on Shamus' hoodie.

"My mother knitted me this hoodie, it took her months to knit, and she even stitched the word pantera on the back"

"And what you going to do about it?"

"You will see"

Soon after the final bell rang Michelle, Shamus, and Andrew all go to the park to get a snack from the vendor, Shamus calls up Mana to pick them up as Mana tells them he will be there soon.

Shamus is eating a hot dog while Michelle is drinking a soda, and Andrew is eating a chocolate bar.

The boy and his friends come up to the children of the pack as they begin to circle them. The boy goes in first as Shamus steps up. The boy begins to punch Shamus who is trying his hardest to block the hits. Soon the boy knocks him back into some dirt.

"Haha is that the best the pack has to offer"

Michelle just groans

"Oh if Shamus is anything like his dad this wont end pretty"

"OH, I am going to enjoy showing you why my mom knitted the word pantera on my back"

Shamus puts on the gloves he got for christmas as he begins to go all out on the boy finally when one of his friends is about to jump in Andrew jumps in.

"Just like my father, and my mother, my siblings my pack all put their faith in me, I will not let harm come to them.

Before anything else can get out of hand. Mana along with Jojo pulls up and picks the kids up. Shamus has a sad look on his face, as Andrew and Michelle tell Mana and Jojo what happened Jojo is furious and is about to get out of the car but Mana tells him that he is so proud of them.

They drive home as the rest of the pack are curious to ask how their first day of middle school went. While Vienna, Pam, and Lehua are in the kitchen preparing dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Picnic with music.

It was a nice sunday morning, as the pack members take their kids to a nearby park for a picnic Jojo, Mana, Vienna and her brothers, Justin, Pj, Hoku, the Mosleys, Siris, Aaron, Koa, Kale, the Holoholonas(animals), as well as Shamus, Andrew and Michelle.

The holoholonas end up going to the front of the pack, as they grab their ukulele's

Pueo: We are going to sing a song for you guys.

Ho'o: dancing under the stars, this song is dedicated to Lehua from alopeke

_Lio n Manu:We're dancing under the stars tonight _

_And you are a vision of loveliness in white _

_I see a light of sweet aloha in your eyes of love _

_Eclipsing the stars, the tropical moon above_

Alopeke n Pueo: While dancing under the stars tonight 

_My world is a heaven of make believe come true _

_And you can make it real just say you feel the way I do _

_While we're dancing under the stars tonight _

Io: Me, Mana, Koa, and Aaron are going to sing another hawaiian song_  
Io: Far out in the Pacific  
Two thousand miles away  
There lie some magic islands  
Where all men love to stray  
_

_Mana: The sea nymphs piled the coral  
Up above the ocean's crest  
And then the legend has it  
The angels did the rest  
_

_Koa: They painted pretty valleys  
And they builded stately hills  
They dug out lovely canyons  
And they turned on laughing rills  
They scattered ferns and flowers  
In the lowlands and the high  
And when they were completed  
Why they called the group Hawaii _

_Chorus:  
__Holoholonas: I seem to hear the Pali calling me  
I seem to hear the surf at Waikiki  
And from Pacific Heights  
I seem to see the lights  
Of a city that is very dear to me_

Pack leaders: I seem to see the waving sugar cane  
The coco palms all nodding in the rain  
In fancy I am led  
Back to dear old Diamond Head  
Honolulu, I am coming back again  
Honolulu, I am coming back again

The pack cheers as their leaders sing their songs from the home but now it seems that everyone wants to sing a song

Justin: Hey PJ let's show em a song that they will really like

_Justin(Never say never)  
See I never thought that I could walk through fire  
I never thought that I could take the burn  
I never had the strength to take it higher  
Until I reached the point of no return_

And there's just no turning back  
When your hearts under attack  
Gonna give everything I have  
It's my destiny

I will never say never! (I will fight)  
I will fight till forever! (make it right)  
Whenever you knock me down  
I will not stay on the ground  
Pick it up  
Pick it up  
Pick it up  
Pick it up up up  
And never say never

Ne-Never say never(Never)  
Ne-Never say never(Never)  
Ne-Never say never(Never)  
I never thought I could feel this power  
I never thought that I could feel this free  
I'm strong enough to climb the highest tower  
And I'm fast enough to run across the sea

And there's just no turning back  
When your hearts under attack  
Gonna give everything I have  
'cause this is my destiny

I will never say never! (I will fight)  
I will fight till forever! (make it right)  
Whenever you knock me down  
I will not stay on the ground  
Pick it up  
Pick it up  
Pick it up  
Pick it up, up, up  
And never say never

PJ:Here we go!  
Guess who?  
PJ and Jb!  
I gotcha babe  
I can handle him  
Hold up, aight?  
I can handle him

Now he's bigger than me  
Taller than me  
And he's older than me  
And stronger than me  
And his arms a little bit longer than me  
But he ain't on a JB song with me!

I be trying a chill  
They be trying to sour the thrill  
No pun intended, was raised by the power of Will

Like Luke with the force, when push comes to shove  
Like Kobe in the 4th, ice water with blood

I gotta be the best, and yes  
We're the flyest  
Like David and Goliath  
I conquered the giant  
So now I got the world in my hand  
I was born from two stars  
So the moon's where I land

Justin: I will never say never! (I will fight)  
I will fight till forever! (make it right)  
Whenever you knock me down  
I will not stay on the ground  
Pick it up  
Pick it up  
Pick it up  
Pick it up, up, up  
And never say never

I will never say never! (I will fight)  
I will fight till forever! (make it right)  
Whenever you knock me down  
I will not stay on the ground  
Pick it up  
Pick it up  
Pick it up,  
Pick it up, up, up  
And never say never  


The pack cheers as Pj wraps his arms around Justin kissing him on the lips. Not a moment too soon does Vienna, Lehua, and Pam call the pack members to come over for the lunch. Mana for the first time ever is at the back of the line with Jojo an arm around his waist. Io and the rest of the animals are serving the lunch to the pack members.

Jojo: babe this is the first to what do we owe that you let others go before you.

Mana: Just so i can spend more time with you my crow.

Siris, Lehua and Michelle are sitting on the grass eating, Siris from time to time would wipe the food from Michelle's face.

The rest of the pack began to eat their hot dogs, and burgers every now and then they would take a drink from their soda's as they continue to chat with each other. The sun begins to set as they all pack up their stuff and begin to pile it in their cars. The pack members say their goodbyes to the animals as they all head home for a good nights sleep. As the older ones put their children to sleep before they closed the doors they could hear their kids call out.

Michelle, Shamus, Andrew: Goodnight our family

Kale:G...goodnight mommmy, daddy, big bwothers and sisters

A/N end of the chapter hope my flower likes it


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: He who brings forth night, The raven

Its monday morning and Jojo over hears how Missy's plan to break up Jojo and Mana as well as the pack was going and that she couldnt be so much happier to see the school returning to normal. Missy begins to walk in Jojo's direction who quickly goes to his locker and begins to make like he was opening it.

Missy sees Jojo as she begins to cry and runs up to him wrapping her arms around him.

"What's wrong Missy?" Jojo asks his arms in the air not returning the hug

"Your so called pack threw their milkshakes on me and embarressed me infront of everyone at the ice cream parlor"

"I am sure they had a reasonable explination for their actions"

"No they didn't they insulted me and everything and was about to beat me up"

Just then the pack comes around the corner to see Missy hugging Jojo.

"What is going on?" Jonah asks irritated to see what missy is doing.

"I heard you guys threw your milkshakes on Missy, is that true"

"Yeah we did so what she was talking trash about the pack" Hawk says defensively

Jojo just then mouths the words "Good job" giving the pack a thumbs up as Jonah, Hawk, Cyrus, Zeke, and Noah all stick their tongues out with a sly grin on their faces.

Just then Missy lets go as she goes into class since the bell is about to ring. During class Missy takes out a notebook and begins to write idea's on how to break Mana and Jojo up, she furiously writes and crosses out ideas using about three pages until the fourth page where she has several ideas on how to break them up.

Just then the bell rings for lunch and Missy runs towards the cafeteria and sees Jojo heading towards the pack's table as she is going she gets to them before he does and falls flat on the ground holding her knee.

Jojo runs up and helps her to her feet as he asks her what happened, she tells him that Mike tripped her purposely and that they all hate her. Jojo thinking that this isn't like them tells her its ok and to go get her lunch.

"Mike did you trip her?" Jojo asks hoping that it wasnt true

"No, She just fell, you can ask any of the pack members they all seen her just fall" Mike says taking a bite of his sandwhich.

At the middle school Shamus, Andrew and Michelle are in the principle's office

"Did you three beat up other students last week?"

"No it was self defense, were just having a snack and they came up and starting punching us and pushing us around so we defended ourselves"

"You do know you hurt them pretty bad right?"

"It's their fault for picking a fight with us" Andrew says crossing his arms.

"Yeah they should know better than that...Stupid heads" Michelle says crossing her arms as well.

"Well i have the right to call your parents, but i wont i will just give you guys detentions"

"Fine, what ever" Shamus says as the three get up and walk out the door.

Back at the high school its now P.E and Jojo gets there early so that he can shoot some baskets while waiting for the class to begin. Little did he know that Missy was not far behind. Missy sneaks up behind Jojo and taps him on the shoulder, Jojo thinking its one of the members turns around and in shock begins to back up.

Jojo is up against the wall as Missy presses her body up against him grabbing his hand placing it on her chest before locking lips with him.

_Missy's mind:  
Jojo is too cute to be gay,maybe i can make him mind and we can run this school together  
I am alot better than that Mana guy anyway, Im younger, more pretty, and im popular  
Oh Jojo is loving this I can tell, I will make him want me._

_Jojo's mind:  
Ok now I know all cheerleaders are sluts_

Missy could hear the gym door open and knowing that it is one of the members she slowly runs her hand down Jojo's shirt to his area and gives it a quick rub.

"JOJO! what the hell do you think your doing, I can't believe your cheating on Mana after all he did for you" Cody shouts as he takes a picture.

"What's going o...JOJO!"Marcus shouts as the rest of the packs come in.

"It's not what it looks like guys, she came on to me" Jojo says in his defense

"Then why the hell did she have her hands down there? Not even Mana does that" Seth shouts.

"Well you know what maybe i did lose interest in Mana, I mean she is younger and she is a girl" Jojo says

"You know what then your out of the pack, as a matter of fact, we knew something was going on with you two" Austin says growling at Jojo.

"I can't believe you would do that to Mana" Siris says tears in his eyes.

Just then an emergency fire drill was pulled so everyone had to evacuate the building. Jojo instead of going home jumps into Missy's car as they drive off towards her home. When Missy's car is out of sight the pack members just smile giving each other a high five.

"Siris how did you get yourself to cry like that?"

"I been in Drama for three years, also don't forget I am emo" Siris says making his eyes water again before laughing.

Missy then gets to her house as her and Jojo go up into her room she closes the door and turns to face Jojo who quickly locks lips with her his eyes wide open as he looks around the room. He notices the picture of him and Mana on her dresser near her bed as he begins to lead her backwards towards the bed making her fall onto her back he crawls ontop of her sitting on her before breaking the kiss.

"Oh Jojo, I just need to tell you that I love you, and you are the greatest thing to happen to me, oh i want your heart to belong to me and only me"

Jojo looking down at the cheerleader between his legs her face is blushing, his bang dangling down over his face, Jojo closes the distance between her and kisses her on the lips again, while he is doing that he reaches over to the dresser and takes the picture before breaking the kiss again.

"I need to tell you something too" Jojo says a smile on his face.

"What is it Jojo?" Missy asks a smile on her face.

"I love this guys *points to Mana*, he is the greates thing to happen to me besides the pack and my family, and my heart belongs to him, always has and always will"

"You mean?" Missy asks shocked on her face

Jojo gets up and just nods

"Yups I knew you were going to try to break me and Mana as well as the pack up, so i decided to set the whole thing up, i let you grab me there just so you get caught by the pack and everything was in our favor from then on"

Jojo grabs his stuff and walks outside, and as he was passing by the kitchen to get to the door he grabs the bag of cheez its and sticks it into his bag.

"Mana is going to need this" Jojo says as he walks out and wouldn't you know it Mana is outside her house waiting for him.

Jojo jumps into the car and rolls his window down so that Missy could see. Jojo grabs Mana's face with his hands before planting a long passionate kiss with his boyfriend before grinning at Missy

"Oh by the way Missy, this is my wolf and I am his Raven"

That was the last thing he said to her before they drove off back home, the sun already had set as Mana and Jojo have a long conversation.

A/N how was the ending of this story huh? Plenty of twists


	6. Chapter 6

Prayer

Justin gets a call from a competion saying that he was chosen to be one of two people to compete for a grand prize of 100,000 dollars.

"Oh to think what I can do with that amount of money" Justin says as he begins to think of all the things he could buy and do with that money.

The rest of the pack came home and notice that Siris is not running around so Shamus walks up to his room and knocks on the door. A raspy voice followed by a series of coughs can be heard coming from the other side of the door.

"Hey Si, its me Shamus, I just wanted to know if your ok?" Shamus asks

"No I am not, I got a very bad cough and i been coughing for days" Siris says weakly.

Shamus runs out of the room and comes back a few minutes later with a bowl and a cup of warm salt water.

"Here Si, gargle this water" Shamus says

Siris does as he is told but holds onto his throat, before spitting it into the bowl.

"Thank you Shamus" Siris says before handing the bowl back to Shamus.

Just then a knock is heard on the door which causes Siris to squirm with irritation. Shamus acting quickly tucks SIris into bed and closes the door quietly behind him

Justin opens the door.

"Pack's residence" Justin says

"Oh so you're my compition, haha what a joke that 100 thousand is as good as mine"

"And who on the darkest side of the moon might you be" Jojo says coming up behind Justin placing an arm on his shoulder.

"I am Maxwell Whysten the third, I am going to be the winner of the compition" Max says

"Oh ok, i thought you were somebody important, Jojo says turning around and going back into the house"

"Did that guy just have eye liner on?" Max asks

"Yups that's my bro right there" Justin says a smile on his face.

"Wow, what a fag"

"Hehe don't let his boyfriend hear you say that" Justin says in a warning tone

"He has a boyfriend? Wow he really is gay"

Justin hearing enough just uppercuts Max knocking him off the stairs and onto the ground below with a loud thud. Max slowly returns to his feet holding his jaw as he begins glaring at Justin.

"This isn't over, That prize money will be mine you freak"

Max begins to back up but bumps into something solid, thinking its a tree or something he turns around to see a red headed who standing behind him.

"Now did you just call my brother a freak?" Mana says as Jojo comes out and runs up to Mana pushing Max out of the way kissing him on the lips.

"Hey babe this guy is causing trouble" Jojo says a wicked grin on his face.

"Oh he is, is he I can deal with that"

Mana grabs him and helps him to his feet before sniffing.

"You smell like a prep, which means" Mana whistles as their neighbor who is actually a schoolmate and captain of the football team comes out with a football. He tosses the football to Max before running and tackling him hard to the ground.

Mana gives their friend a high five but before he goes back home he looks back.

"Oh Mana, my mom made pies, you guys more than welcome to come over"

Mana runs and tramples over Max as he tells the pack members who all begin to run out trampling over Max.

Back at the house Siris is looking at old photos on his facebook and notices that all his friends are in the pic but he is nowhere to be seen. A lonely tear falls from his eye as he struggles to his feet and with rage begins to bellow as he begins to punch holes in his wall.

Justin comes running up the stairs and opens Siris' door.

"Siris you ok!" Justin says panting hard trying to catch his breath.

Justin looks at the laptop and sees a picture, Siris guessing thats what set him off closes the laptop and wraps his arms around Mana, embracing him in a tight hug.

"NO, LET GO!" Siris yells

"I will not let go, not now, not ever. We are a family, we are a pack and we will always be there for each other no matter what trials come our way" Justin whispers as he begins to rub Siris' head.

A few days later Justin is at the studio where the talent show is being held at. Justin looks out from behind a curtain and notices that the pack members are not there.

"I know they will be here, they won't let me down, but if they do not show. I will still love them"

Maxwell sings his song as he gets an uproar of applauses.

It's Justin's turn as he looks out in the crowd but still doesnt see the pack members at all. Justin just lowers his head as music begins playing, before Justin began to sing, he heard howls coming from somewhere. Looking into the crowd he seen all the pack members, even Siris who is still feeling sick.

_Oh, oh  
I just can't sleep tonight.  
Knowing that things ain't right.  
It's in the papers, it's on the TV, it's everywhere that I go.  
Children are crying.  
Soldiers are dying  
Some people don't have a home_

But I know there's sunshine behind that rain  
I know there's good times behind that pain  
Hey, can you tell me how I can make a change?

I close my eyes and I can see a better day  
I close my eyes and pray  
I close my eyes and I can see a better day  
I close my eyes and pray

I lose my appetite, knowing kids starve tonight.  
Am I a sinner 'cause half my dinner is still there on my plate?  
Oh, I got a vision to make a difference.  
And it's starting today.

'cause I know there's sunshine behind that rain  
I know there's good times behind that pain  
Heaven, tell me how I can make a change?

I close my eyes and I can see a better day  
I close my eyes and pray  
I close my eyes and I can see a better day

I close my eyes and I pray for the broken-hearted  
I pray for the life not started  
I pray for all the ones not breathing.  
I pray for all the souls in need.  
I pray. Can you give 'em one today?

I just can't sleep tonight.  
Can someone tell me how to make a change?

I close my eyes and I can see a better day  
I close my eyes and pray  
I close my eyes and I can see a better day  
I close my eyes and I pray

I pray

I pray

I close my eyes and pray 

Justin just clasps his hands together in a praying motion falling to his knees and lowering his head at the last verse. The crowd just stares but the Pack, begins to cheer. Well every pack member is cheering except Mana who is throwing food at other people calling them names.

"And the winner is Justin Whober" the announcer says handing him the check.

"I WAS SUPPOSE TO WIN, THIS WHOLE THING IS SUPPOSE TO BE FIXED SO THAT I WIN"

Justin just walks up, and hands him the check.

"You want this, then take it, I got my family and thats all I need"

On the way out Siris' friends come up and try to be all buddy, buddy with puts his hand infront of Siris to keep him from moving forward

"He doesn't need fake friends like you, he already has us, and we will have alot more howls to go for him, now get out of our site before we maul you"

A/N end of this one shot, ugh i wish somebody would really do that for Siris, he is really irritated with his friends right now. but yeah we wanted you guys to have this oneshot hope you enjoyed it_  
_


	7. Chapter 7

I bring forth the darkness…my name is Siris

Siris decides that he has had enough of all the friends he remembered growing up. Siris goes into his room and grabs a baseball bat before walking outside the door. Shamus looks at him with a concerned look on his face.

"Siris, where are you going?" Shamus asks

"Oh I am going to go hit some balls" Siris says in a soft monotone voice

Siris ends up going out the front door and opens his car door speeding down the street. Siris looks into the back of his car and sees that he has several spray cans and his black steel bat. Siris finally comes down to the shopping mall and begins looking at the cars.

"Hmmm this is his car" Siris says before raising the bat and smashing the passenger window in. Siris then begins to knock off the side mirrors before shattering more windows. Just then a who a year younger than Siris comes running out.

"What do you think your doing?" The who says before realizing who it is. Siris just points the bat at the who.

"Just shut the fuck up" Siris says giving the who a deathly glare

The who begins to ask Siris why is he doing what he is doing. Siris explains that he is tired of all the bullshit that the person put me through.

The who then begs Siris to stop but Siris doesn't care he continues to demolish the who's car before pouring gasoline into the car and setting it ablaze.

Siris then jumps into his car and begins to drive down somewhere. He pulls up beside this building as he puts on a skull mask before going in and hides inside this room. A few minutes later two people walk in and turn on the lights but dim it. One of them goes to where Siris is and sits down on the chair infront of Siris. Siris slowly rises from behind the seat near the who's head.

"Batter up" Siris says before swinging the bat cracking the who in the head..

The who girl runs out of the room screaming, that is when Siris goes and locks the doors before pouring gasoline everywhere in the room. He lights up the room and hooks in his guitar and begins to play almost a haunting melody

Siris softly begins to sing as his haunting melody echoes across the room.

_In the darkness where I lie  
Many forms of life has died  
born of the seventh son  
a demon spawn a crafty one  
theres nothing more nothing to hide_

_Divine insanity  
Self righteous suicide  
things aint right  
things aint going well  
fuck with me I'll send you straight to hell_


End file.
